jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowy
Snowy is a member of the Snowballs. History Snowy is from the city of Blancouver in North America. They were part of the Blancouver Ski Team along with future member of the Snowballs Snow. One year when the team were hosting the regional skiing competition, Snowflake, part of the Hailfern ski team, received news that her father had died in an avalanche. She dropped out of the competition and returned home. Snowstorm and Snowblast, also part of the Hailfern team, reached out to the other teams to raise support for Snowflake. The Blancouver team donated their fundraising proceedings from hosting to Snowflake and her mother. Several months later, the Blancouver team visited Hailfern for a competition. Snowy, along with Snow and Snowstorm visited Snowflake who had dropped out of school and the ski team to help her mother run the ski lift. They reminisced about their previous competitions and went out onto the slopes, spending the day rolling together and they promised to meet up again. After Snowy gradated, they attended the University of Snoronto along with Snow, Snowstorm and Snowflake. They went on to compete with each other in marble sports, naming themselves the Snowballs. They became rivals with the university's other major team, the Gliding Glaciers who came from the island city of Guuk. The Snowballs became one of the most popular university teams on the continent which led to them getting an invite to Marble League 2016. The Snowballs started off Marble League 2016 by earning themselves one point in the first event, Balancing and a technical bronze medal in Event 2, the Relay Race, due to a defect in their lane. However, the team only earned eight more points throughout the remaining events and finished in a disappointing fourteenth place. Snowy earned two points in the Hurdles and helped the team win 2 points in Precision Slalom. The team returned for the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers with high hopes. However, even though the team managed to earn 13 points in the first two events, they failed to get any in the final two events, finishing joint 13th with the Kobalts, missing out on qualification for Marble League 2017. The team convened after their failure and decided to, after watching some of Marble League 2017, to get some more practice by competing as an exhibition team in the MFC Championship League which they had heard about from the Balls of Chaos. During this time, the Arctic Corporation built the Arctic Circle stadium and training facilities for the team. During the fall of 2017, Jelle and Dion Bakker as well as Greg Woods visited the stadium during their world tour. They liked the stadium so much they offered the Snowballs the chance to host Marble League 2018.The team accepted and automatically qualified for the competition, becoming the first team to host a Marble League. The team recruited Snowblast to be their reserve member for the start of the Marble League 2018 Friendly Round, a new exhibition tournament for the pre-qualified teams. The team won the tournament, coming first in two of the three events. The Snowballs started Marble League 2018 with a 4th place finish in Event 1, the 5 Meter Ice Dash but fell apart in Event 3, the Halfpipe, coming in last place. By the end of the 4th event, Marble League 2018 Event 4: Bobsled, the team was in 13th place. However, a bronze medal for Snowflake in Speed Skating followed by the team's first gold medal in Team Pursuit and a fourth place finish for Snowy in the Snow Rally moved the team into second place. The team stayed in the top half of the standings for the rest of the tournament and earned 30 more points in the final events finishing in seventh overall. However, their successes were marred by tragedy when a blizzard caused an avalanche destroyed the Arctic Circle and severely damaged the team's training facilities during a break before the final event. The IMC decided to move the final event, the Sand Mogul Race to the Bakker Bowl. The Snowballs began rebuilding the stadium after taking part in the 100 Meter Water Race and the Amazing Maze Marble Race where they came second to last. Their troubles continued into the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers. In the first three events they only managed to earn seven points and sat in eighteenth. In the final event, the Underwater Race, Snow came in eighth earning 11 points but it was not enough to qualify. The team finished in 18th overall. Afterwards Snowflake made a comment suggesting the conditions were unfair, which drew scrutiny from the Oceanics who were hosting Marble League 2019. The team dropped the charges after being advised to by the Royal Family of Snoronto who had negotiated with the Royal Family of Dunduei on the topic. When the Marble League Showdown 2019 was announced, the Snowballs started training in their newly repaired training facilities. The team did extremely well, winning three medals, one in every event apart from Collision, winning the overall competition and securing their place in the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. The medals were a bronze in the Sand Rally, a gold in the Funnel Race and a silver in Balancing. While training for Marble League 2020, it was announced that the Snowballs would be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20, being represented by Snowy and Snowflake. References Category:Marbles Category:Snowballs Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League Showdown 2019